Amour intergalactique
by darkwolfdmon
Summary: Quand Axca change de camp et que l'amour s'en mêle , tiraillé entre un Prince galra trop insistant et un paladin au passé mystérieux . Elle devra faire un choix , que finalement le destin sens chargera. C'est ma première vraie fanfic , j'espère que vous allez aimer
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 : Une rencontre qui va tout changer .

Je m'appelle Axca, je suis une galra, je faisais partie de la Lame de Marmora , infiltrée dans la flote du prince Lothor. Je venais de recevoir le rapport de la dernière bataille contre Voltron, ils avaient attrapés le lions rouge et son palladin et je devais justement faire un tour de garde se soir. J'avais passer ma journée a créer des plans de batailles pour les prochaine attaque contre les palladins . Quand Lothor entra dans la pièce et referma soigneusement derière lui.

-Axca votre travaille a besoin d'etre répompenser d'avantage . Sans lever les yeux je comprenais pourquoi il était là.

-Mais je suis déjà le plus haut grader de la flote toute entière comment pourais je etre récompenser . Lança je perdus dans mes pensées

-Il y a plus haut encore, vous n'avez cas m'épouser et vous serez la femme la plus puissante de tout l'empire. Dit il avec un sourir bourré de sous entendu .

-Je commençe à perdre patience Lothor , quand je t'es jurée allégance et promis de vaingre ou de perir , je ne peux pas gagner si je reste dans ton vaisseau a me pavaner dans des robes en soie et puis je dois sortir j'ai mon tour de garde a faire. Je sortis de la salle avec un sourir ironique.

-Tu sera mienne un jour, tu viendras meme me suplier à genoux. Lança t'il ragessement qunad la porte se referma.

Il est patétique , il croit que je le laisserais faire, je suis une femme libre , personne ne me dominera.

Je fis mon tour comme si de rien étais, normal il faisait nuit et le vaisseau était silencieux. Je me trouvais devant selui qu'il considérait comme le plus grand fugitif que le vaisseau n'est jamais porter les palladin rouge .

J'entra dans la cellule tout étais noir , la porte se referma derière moi et il me tomba dessus ( littéralement) la dague au cou , j'attrapas son bras et le fit traverser la pièce sa dageu se planta dans le mur, c'est une dague de la Lame de Marmora . Je la sortis du mur et sorti la mienne d'une petite poche cacher dans ma combinaison

-Alors comme ça tu fais parti de la Lame en meme temps que d'etre palladin ça ne dois pas etre de tout repos . Dit je en jouant avec sa dague .. Il sortit de l'ombre et me montra son visage ... c'etais le garçon qui m'avait sauver lors d'une de mes missions dans une créature extraterestre, s'il ne m'avait pas sortit de là j'y serait encore au moment ou je vous parle.

-Que me veux tu sale galra . Sifla t'il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Plutot beau dans le genre humain, c'est yeux violet tiré sur le gris et ses cheveux noir de geai étais un équilibre parfais avec son corps muscler par la guerre .

\- Je te dois la vie alors suis moi je vais te mener au engard n°24 la ou est entreposer ton lion . dit je sur un ton militaire comme à ma grande habitude. Son regard changea à la place de la méfiance j'y voyais une lourde tristesse contre mon peuple. Puis il attrapa sa dague que j'avais jeter à terre et il me chargea, vu que je mis attendais je lui donna un violent coup de pied qui le projeta encore une fois contre le mur du frond de la cellule, sonner il ne réagis pas quand je lui enfila les menottes et il se leva et lança des jurons purement humain

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça je croyait que tu devais me libérer. Lança t'il avec rage

-C'est une simple couverture, imagine que nous croisions le prince , nous serions mort, perte inutile tu me diras. Il bouda mais ne protesta pas. Nous avons traverser le vaisseau sans croiser personne c'est normale a cette heure . Nous étions devant le lion qui attendait son maitre . Je le regardas monter dans le lion mais il se retourna.

\- Merci...

\- C'est Axca , et de rien Keith. Le coupa je

\- Comment tu connais mon nom. Me questionna t'il

\- Et bien , quand tout les jours tu entens Lothor jure sur l'empire qu'il aura ta peau et s'elles des autres palladins tu retiens. Je rigolais en pensant à ça et il sourit puis monta dans le lion. Je courus ouvrir le engard au moment ou Lothor entra avec d'autre garde robot, le prince m'aurait transpercer de balle s'il le pouvait , je n'avait qu'une chose a faire me battre pour survivre...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2: Quand le destin s'emmêle.

Sauter sur le dos de la première garde et son envoi dans un autre, je suis en train de dire comment on peut être passé dans la gorge du garde plus près de Lothor et tombina et entrainer dans le prince chute. J'étais sur le point de m'enfuir quand j'allais avec leur accompagnateur du général, je me débattais de toute force, mais ils m'attrapaient quand j'eus attins mes limites jusque-là inconnue. Lothor étais face à moi, j'étais tenu à genoux par deux gardes robot

Comme ça se passe de plus loin. Dit -il en faisant les cent pas

Je fais ce qui me semble juste et selon moi. Lui répondis-je et crachant a ses pieds.

Il me gifla avec le temps de force que ma lèvre saignait

Tout cela me rend fou, entre les paladins, mon père et sa sorcière puis maintenant la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance, cela me fait délirer. Dit-il comme ci se parlait lui-même pour être rassuré.

Il continua à me gifler jusqu'à ce que je m'évanouisse

Quand je découvrais les yeux, j'étais dans un vaisseau, je montais la dague à la salle des commandes, je m'avançais avec la grâce d'un pilote.

\- Acxa, tu es réveillé. Cette voix de celle de Keith.

-Keith, ou suis-je. Lui demanda je ne sachant pas trop ou j'étais.

-Et bien… Lothor envoyer un message sur mon vaisseau pour qu'il ait été lancé une capsule, et que vous étiez dédiés alors j'ai fit demis tour for te retrouver. Dit-il sur un ton hésitant

\- All I am All a vaincu les galras, je ne fais pas exception à la règle. Il sourit puis convient au siège passager pour moi, le reste du voyage se passe en silence. Quand nous sommes enfin arrivés devant le château des lions, un immense vaisseau bleu et blanc .Quand nous entrâmes dans le hangar, une belle jeune femme aux cheveux bleus ciel et à la peau couleur chocolat, me fusillais du regard, ça devais être Allura.

\- Alors, ça va être quand même, après tout ce que je voulais dire sur les galras et leur fidélité. Siffla-t-elle sans moi regarder.

-Allura je t'avais prévenu et puis tu n'as peut-être pas confiance mais il faut tout de même sauver la vie, et elle est de la lame de Marmora elle n'est donc pas une menace. Dit-il sans hausser la voix

Ils sont menés dans un dialogue depuis une bonne demi-heure quand ils ont été finis. Je suis resté dans les couloirs blanc immaculé quand il a perdu son souffle et que je m'arrêtai à une intersection. Quand un bruit de pas attira mon attention, je saute entre les poutres du plafond, le paladin vert et le paladin jaune, Pindg et Hunk parlait de robotique et passèrent sans me voir, quand il manquait de toucher le sol to the rattraper mes Pindg se retourna et resta bouche bée, je répète dans le sens opposé et courut le plus vite que sa mettais arriver de courir. Je devais retourner dans le hangar, retrouver Keith, lui il me défendrait.


End file.
